Episode
All levels grouped into episodes (or chapters). Each episode has a different story, mascot, and name (except Minty Meadow, Soda Swamp, and Candy Clouds, there are two different episodes with same name). Most episode names have 2 words. Most episodes have the same initial consonant sounds. There are currently total of +10)/15}} episodes (6 episodes in the first ten worlds, 3 episodes each in World Eleven onwards) in Reality. There were also 45 episodes in Dreamworld (seven worlds: 6 episodes in each except World Eight), but Dreamworld was entirely removed from the game. On some mobile devices, when the player completed the episode, he/she gets a booster reward by clicking one of the present gifts. For most players currently, the player must either request tickets to friends, or complete a set of hidden objectives called Mystery Quests on mobile up to Episode 64. The first two episodes contain 10 levels, all the rest contain 15. At the end of each episode (starting with Candy Factory on web, or Lemonade Lake on mobile), to cross over to the next episode, you have to get three of your Facebook / King.com friends to give you a ticket to cross, or buy 9 gold bars (3 gold bar for each ticket). On mobile, you can complete hidden mystery quests (including three daily quests) to cross to the next episode if you are offline. Each episode has its own mascot and special logo, too. The mascot is usually a person or an animal, or other things such as a robot, a vampire, and even a fairy. The logo is usually the episode's name in bolded words with a background striped banner to match the episode's area. Usually each mascot has a problem and Tiffi solves it for them and they turn happy (most of the time) on early episodes. The later episodes show no specific problem even if the player plays the episode first time. After Dreamworld ended, she hasn't really helped with problems since there aren't any right now. On November 27, 2013, Dreamworld was released, with whole new episodes and levels. Each episode imitated an episode in Reality, but usually in a more difficult manner. There were some exceptions though, e.g. Dreamworld level 30. To get to Dreamworld, you clicked on an owl named Odus on the map screen. Click on Odus again to return to Reality. Unfortunately, this feature was entirely removed, first on mobile since December 11, 2016, and then on web altogether on May 17, 2017 when Watermelon Waves released. Here is a list of all the current episodes in Candy Crush Saga, divided into worlds: Reality Dreamworld Trivia *Some episode names of Dreamworld (especially in the first word) ended with the suffixes -y, -ing, -ful, and -ous. *Episodes with "Bonbon", "Pavilion", "Vanilla", and "Studio" in the name are always extremely hard or higher. *All episodes with Allen are rated at least somewhat hard, as well as Cherry Baroness in Reality episodes, but at least hard instead. *On June 28, 2017 on Facebook, after the player completes episodes, there will be a mini-game at the checkpoint (the tent) which the player can get extra booster by choosing a gift. Category:Elements Category:Lists